


The Last Laugh

by alltheglitters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglitters/pseuds/alltheglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was never a very good cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Laugh

She has never liked cooking; she was not particularly good at it. In fact, Harry and Ron were literally sick after tasting some of her spaghetti bolognaise. Ron, on the other hand, had discovered a new talent two years into their marriage.

He denied it at first, then, insisted that she would not tell. She didn't listen, of course. When did she ever?

Harry had laughed when she first told him. Molly clapped her hands, a smile playing on her lips. And thank goodness, she thought. Licking the jam on the side of the pie, she squealed. Thank goodness indeed.


End file.
